Dear Fleur
by HallowRain8587
Summary: When you're in France and your sister is hiding in England where there is a war going on, you communicate the only way you know how. You write letters, even though you know they cannot be delivered in a timely manner.


**Dear Fleur**

 **Chaser 1 prompt: Beauxbatons**

 **Additional prompts: 11. (style) letter-fic; 13. (dialogue) "What a thing to say!"; 15. (quote) "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Hate me because I'm beautiful, smart, and rich."—Calvin Keegan.**

 **Words 1527**

* * *

1 September 1997

Dear Fleur,

How is married life on the run? I was so upset when the beautiful wedding was ruined, but relieved to know you are safe. Maman was out of her mind with worry until we received word you were safe.

I am back at school and hoping that the terrible incidents in England will not spill over to France. I am taking the usual classes, but we are now requited to take English like the muggle schools require. Hopefully you will be able to help me increase my language skills.

It is so boring here, please write soon,

With love,

Gabby

P.S. I know this cannot be sent because you are in hiding, but I will continue to write and pretend you have answered my letters. When the world is right, I will give them all to you.

G.

* * *

15 September 1997

Dear Fleur,

I have subscribed to " _Temps magiques"_ so I can remain aware of the situation in England. I worry so about you and hope you are safe. The paper says that nobody has seen Harry Potter and his friends since the wedding. I hope they are safe as well.

My classes are going as well as can be expected. Charms and transfiguration are still the ones I like best.

For Noel, I want a familiar. Mamon says that it is too early to be thinking about that.

With love,

Gabby

* * *

October 1997

Fleur,

I am so upset. " _Temps magiques"_ reportedHarry Potter was nearly captured after he and his friends broke into the Ministry of Magic. It is hard to believe that the whole of Britain thinks that a seventeen-year-old boy could be so evil. He was so quiet and polite when we met him at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It seems like that was a lifetime ago.

I've decided I need a cat.

Love,

Gabby

* * *

November 1997

Dear Fleur,

There is a smell of autumn in the air. I know that winter cannot be far behind.

Henri says that Harry Potter is a celebrity hound. What a thing to say! I told him that the Harry Potter I knew and that saved me from the Black Lake was a sweet, humble boy. What do you expect from a Malfoi. They think they are so wonderful, but I think they are over-rated.

I can hardly wait for the holidays, but Maman is uncertain about bringing me home from school with the way the world is going. We will see.

With love,

Gabby

* * *

15 December 1997

Fleur,

I am so broken hearted. I have been informed that no students will be allowed to leave Beauxbatons. There will be no family coming in either. They are going to receive our mail in a separate location to maintain security and keep out dangerous materials. They are afraid that with England so close and the Death Eaters so vicious our school may be attacked. The man that was headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, Igor Karkaroff, has been killed by the Death Eaters as a traitor. Madam Maxime has been worried about Mr. Hagrid that she met at Hogwarts. (I heard rumors that they went on holiday together, but she remains reticent. Well, who would expect a headmistress to share her private life with students! Unheard of!)

Henri says his family in England is living in terror. He received one short owl from his cousin, Draco, before the mail was cut off. Draco's father is harboring that evil head of the Death Eaters. I told Henri that if they were smart they would never had gotten involved with that lot.

Gabby

* * *

25 December 1997

Dearest sister, Fleur,

May you know that we are praying for your safety and hope that the war will soon be over in England. Maman and Papa gave me a white half-Kneazle cat for Christmas. I will call her Angelique. This is the only good thing about the holidays this year. The decorations were over the top because the teachers were trying to make up for our "house arrest" as Henri calls it. Henri gave me a locket with his picture in it for Christmas. I gave Henri a potions book.

I will have to wait until we meet again to give you your gifts. No, I won't tell. It is a secret.

Henri also asked me to go with him to the New Year's Eve Ball. (Did I tell you that the school is holding a ball for New Year's Eve since nobody can go home? Well, they are.) I have a new dress that is the palest pink and has gold and silver threads embroidering stars and moons all over the skirt. It is tres magnifique. Maman purchased it in a muggle boutique, so it is not like anything the others will be wearing to the ball.

Joyeaux Noel,

Gabby

* * *

2 January 1998

Bonne nouvelle, Fleur,

I am walking on clouds. Henri was my knight in shining armor. Monique was such a bitch at the ball. She was making nasty remarks about my dress, then purposely spilled her punch on it. She made a remark about me thinking I was so beautiful. I started to cry, but Henry cleaned me up and told me that I should stick my chin up and tell her, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Hate me because I'm beautiful, smart, and rich." He said that it was all true and that's why he loved me. He says smart girls are his weakness. Oh, Fleur, Henri loves me. He asked me to go out with him. I can hardly wait to introduce him to Maman and Papa. I think I might love him, too. I do wish you weren't so far away.

Love,

Gabby

* * *

15 February 1998

Fleur,

Valentine's day has come and gone. Henri bought me chocolates and pink roses. It was all so romantic.

I heard that there was another Harry Potter sighting. It is getting harder to remain separate from the war and pretend that it doesn't exist. I hope you and Bill are well and safe.

I am doing well, first in charms and transfiguration, second in potions and in the top five in all of my other classes.

I really am aware of the arrival of spring. The green is not only in the hothouses. The flowers are starting to peek their green leaves through the ground and their beautiful heads will soon be popping out as well.

Have a wonderful spring, Fleur. After all is said and done, spring is your season.

Love,

Gabby

* * *

25 March 1998

Dear Fleur,

The rumors are that the war over there is heating up. I do worry about you so much. My classes are getting so boring. It's like the teachers have their minds elsewhere which doesn't help the students who have spring fever. I so yearn to see you, Mamon and Papa.

Angelique is more of a devil than an angel. Henri says that I should have named her Diablo. (That's Spanish for devil. Henri is taking Spanish as an additional language. I would have taken Latin because that's the language of spells.) Maybe next year, except that I will be taking my final tests. These are equivalent to the British N.E.W.T.s, I am told.

Love,

Gabby

* * *

14 April 1998

Oh, Fleur, how frightening! Headmistress Maxime called me to her office. She told me that an Auror on a mission to France had contacted the Minister who told her of your house guests. At lease we know you are safe. I cannot tell anyone, not even Henri. Such a secret to keep!

Worried,

Gabby

* * *

30 April 1998

Dear Fleur,

" _Temps magiques"_ had a picture of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley flying an albino dragon out of Gringotts. I'll bet that had the goblins in an uproar. I hope they don't lose all the galleons in their vaults because you have told me the goblins can be vindictive. I guess that means you no longer have house guests. The paper says this will all come to a show-down soon. I am worried about you and all your family there.

Classes here have been in chaos all day today. The teachers eventually gave up and told us to go out to the grounds and blow off steam.

Henri is worried about his cousin and his cousin's mother. He doesn't care much for Lucius even though he is a closer relative.

Be careful and keep your wand handy,

Gabby

* * *

15 May 1998

Dear Fleur,

This is the first letter I have been able to write and send to you in almost a year. Mamon and Papa are taking me out of school to attend the funeral of your brother-in-law. They say that I need to get out before the final tests of the year. I will see you soon.

Love,

Gabby

P.S. The package is full of the letters I have written to you this year. It may show you that you were on my mind most of the time. Henri was on it, too. The rest of the time I was studying.


End file.
